


Supreme Chancellor Screechy and Other Such Occurrences in the Daily Life of Commander Fox

by CloneTrooperKit (ZeAwesomePrussian)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Transformation, Commander Fox Week Entry, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fox needs a nap, Gen, Palpatine got turned into a kowakian lizard monkey by his own sith magic, think Salicious Crumb but red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeAwesomePrussian/pseuds/CloneTrooperKit
Summary: Summary: Palpatine’s own with magic accidentally turned him into Salicious Crumb’s species, so all he can do is hop around, laugh maliciously, and be a general nuisance. It will wear off in 24 hours, but until then, a sleep-deprived Commander Fox has to babysit him and be Supreme Chancellor for a day, when all he wants is a nap...
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Supreme Chancellor Screechy and Other Such Occurrences in the Daily Life of Commander Fox

“Most unusual, this is.” Master Yoda’s small form flickered in the hologram as he peered at the dark red kowakian hopping from tables and chairs around the Supreme Chancellor’s office.

“I don’t know what else to tell you, sir. One moment, I was giving the chancellor a status update on the Senate Building’s security systems, and the next, this... thing was sitting in his place, laughing at me. If it’s not too outlandish to ask this… is it possible that this is the chancellor, sir? There are a lot of similarities between the two, and honestly, with how much you jetii talk about the force…?”

A voice in the back of his mind pointed out, ‘they have the same laugh… and its fur matches the color of his robes…’ The thing that really convinced him, though was the unnatural shock of white fur sticking up out of his forehead, clashing strangely with its beady yellow eyes.

“The work of a Jedi, this is not. But of the sith, possible it is… Meant to sabotage the Republic’s leader the Sith may wish to. Send someone to confirm the Chancellor’s identity, I will. Until then, guard this information, you will? A shame it would be, to have our enemy’s plan succeed.

Saluting sharply, Commander Fox said, “Of course, sir. The Chancellor doesn’t appear to be in any danger in this form, but we’ll keep an eye on him, sir. Wouldn’t want to cause a panic right before a vote to increase our debt to the Banking Clans.” 

Nodding sagely, Master Yoda gave a farewell address. “Send someone soon, we will, Commander. Until then, may the force be with you.”

“Thank you, sir.” Continuing to salute until the comm was turned off, Fox let his shoulders drop with a tired sigh as he collapsed dramatically into the chancellor’s ornamental chair. His eyes closed for maybe two seconds before he heard a loud shattering noise. Jerking out of the chair with a hand on his blaster, his trained response to shoot and defend was halted by a high-pitched cackle as the Chancellor swung off the pedestal near the door. This pedestal had previously held a near-priceless artifact and memento to the Republic’s peace after the Sith Wars of old, which was now shattered into a million pieces on the floor.

“No!!! I-I… don’t do that!... sir…?” Wincing at having just yelled at the Supreme Chacellor of the Republic like a misbehaving shiny, he closed his eyes tiredly. Rubbing the bridge of his nose in exasperation, Fox called for a cleaning droid (and another cup of caff). 

Fixing the destructive menace of a chancellor with a light glare, Fox grumbled to himself, “Let’s hope you don’t remember any of this, sir. For both our sakes…” He rubbed at his neck subconsciously, remembering how it always seemed to grow strangely tight whenever he delivered particularly bad news to the Chancellor.

Pulled out of his musings as the cleaning droid arrived along with his caff, Fox busied himself with making sure the Chancellor didn’t run headlong out the wide-open door. Instead, he placed him on top of the cleaning droid, where he seemed content to crouch and cackle ominously whenever the roomba made a particularly loud crunching noise while cleaning up his mess, or whenever he got a good look out the window at his dominion. 

Far sooner than he expected, a call came from the Senatorial guard at the door, saying that General Windu was there to visit the Chancellor. “Send him in,” Commander Fix ordered, making sure the Chancellor was still occupied. 

Entering the room with the face of someone who already had a headache before facing the most recent bout of insanity, General Windu’s eyebrows furrowed in annoyance as the Chancellor let out yet another ear-piercing cackle. He fixed the creature with a hard look, using the Force to examine him. After a moment, Windu nodded, bringing a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose in tiredness. “It’s him, alright. A little more clouded than usual, but with what is likely Sith magic influencing him, that’s no surprise.” He continued, “We don’t have a lot on animal transformation, but this seems remarkably similar to an old data entry I read a while back. Assuming they’re of the same cause, which they almost definitely are, he should be back to normal in 24 hours, with only a vague memory of today… Strange, though… the story I read had a Sith do it to themselves to hide from an enemy, not to another to throw off a political vode… Our enemy continues to prove themselves cunning, and we would do best to not underestimate them.” 

Turning to the Commander, General Windu nodded in thanks. “The Jedi Council appreciates that you have been able to keep this under wraps, especially in light of recent events.”

Commander Fox saluted, saying, “We were just doing our jobs, General.”

“Well, then thank you, Commander… while on the subject of jobs… it has come to my attention that the Chancellor will likely be missed from a few engagements today, yes?” 

“Only a few, sir. I’ve already spoken with those involved and given a verifiable reason for his absence, along with collecting a few eye-witnesses, just in case.”

Something close to a smile made its way onto Windu’s face. “Well, that certainly makes our job easier. Tell me, Commander, are you kept up to date and read-in on the most recent votes and responsibilities of the Chancellor?”

“Yes, sir. Standard operating procedure for the Commanders in the Coruscant Guard”.

Windu nodded thankfully, an idea coming together in his mind. “If it’s not too much to ask, for the sake of discretion would you be able to complete the rest of the Chancellor’s responsibilities for today? I know it’s a lot to ask, but it will go a long way towards the Chancellor’s safety, and that of the Republic.” 

Internally groaning as he thought of the mass of files he still needed to fill out for himself, let alone all the responsibilities of the Supreme Chacellor of the Republic, Commander Fox nonetheless saluted, saying, “You can count on me, sir.”

“Thank you, Commander. I have to report back to the Jedi Temple, but may the Force be with you.” Bowing lightly, General Windu left the office, which had turned oddly quiet in the last minute.

The moment the door was closed, the silence turned menacing, as the Chancellor had not been quiet since the moment he had been transformed. “Where’d you go, you little…”

Interrupted by a loud ripping sound coming from the back of the Chancellor’s stately chair, Commander Fox raced around the desk a moment too late to stop the little terror from stripping the back of the chair completely free of its upholstery. Large claw marks decorated its back, and if he started to think about it, the chair smelled a little funny.

“Oh no. I did  **NOT** sign up for this.” Turning on his comm, Fox called Jek, who was back at the Coruscant Guard HQ, flipping through flimsiwork. “Jek, any of our shinies do anything against regs recently? And are they capable of keeping their mouths shut in the name of galactic security?”

A half-laugh, half-groan sounded through the comm. “Another one of those jobs sir? A couple of the boys went joyriding in a senator’s loaned speeder the other day, and they could use something to do.” 

“Send them my way, Jek. Thanks.”

“Need anything else, sir?” Jek’s amused yet concerned voice questioned.

‘A nap,’ Fox thought to himself. “Another cup of caff?” Fox replied. “Also, could you have them bring that confiscated luxury animal cage we got a hold of the other week?  **Don’t ask** .”

“Not a word, sir.”

“Thank you…” Fox sighed in relief. That’s one more problem taken care of. “Tell Thorn that I’m going to be here for the next 24 hours, so he’s in charge of any new issues, and I’d appreciate it if he started on the paperwork for yesterday’s arrests.”

“Another Senator order you to supervise their gremlin adiik, sir?”

“Fox’s gaze turned to the Chancellor, who he was starting to mentally refer to as “Screechy” in his head, as the little monster ran circles around the room, forgetting momentarily that the large window existed, and running headlong into it with a loud thunk, leaving a large smudge-mark before shrieking and hiding under the desk.

“Something like that. Su cu’yir, Jek.”

“Su cu’yir, Fox.” 

Ending the call, Commander FOx rolled his shoulders back, muttering, “Come here, Screechy… I won’t bite… yet.” He reached under the table to grab the Kowakian, only to discover that while he didn’t bite, “Screechy” mosty certainly did.

“ **OW**! That’s it, you di’kutla little…” Managing to grab him by the tail, Fox dragged him out from under the table, holding him aloft as he spun in circles and cackled, not bothered in the slightest. 

Thankfully, when he was about two minutes away from assassinating the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, one of the newer shinies, dubbed Toast by his vode, came in with the animal cage, some of the leftover critter kibble, and a caff for the overworked commander himself.

After tasking the kid with removing the ruined chair and finding another, Fox sat down, pulled up his metaphorical sleeves, and got to work on being Supreme Chancellor for a day.

‘Like that isn’t what I end up doing anyways…’

**Author's Note:**

> Teeny Tiny Mando'a Dictionary:   
> \- di'kutla means idiotic in mando'a  
> \- adiik means kid in mando'a  
> \- su cu'yir means you're still alive or don't die, but is kinda the aloha of mando'a


End file.
